


Your Warm Embrace

by Nova_Kaiser



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Trauma, healing is not magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Kaiser/pseuds/Nova_Kaiser
Summary: Why was his gaze so different suddenly? Why was she met with this, soft, warm and comforting look now? The more she thought of it, the faster her heart was beating. This feeling- she was starting to remember what it was. It's something that felt so right and well, but something she hadn't been allowed to have in years. But why? Why now and why with Dimitri? As much as she would never admit it, Ingrid couldn't deny that Dimitri was she was more than comfortable being around with, especially when looking in his eyes like this.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Your Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, there's almost no Ingrid/Dimitri food out there, so for everyone like me who's starving, here's a short story.

Laid down on her back, facing the sealing, seemingly thinking of nothing, Ingrid had been unable to fall asleep for hours on end. She spent the entire day studying and training, she was exhausted, and yet, she couldn't fall asleep. She had been rather sleep deprived these past few days, sleeping very few hours every night. It was affecting her more than she would like to admit; her techniques were getting slower and sloppier, she spent more time studying to fully understand the material at hand, during class her mind often wondered off, being unable to focus properly on The Professor's teachings. After her meal and her shower, she would rush back to her room, only to be greeted with another "pleasant" letter that her father left her. Another marriage proposal from another man whom she had never met. Her class noticed her sudden attitude change too- Sylvain had tried to talk to her a day or two ago, but she just brushed him off. Felix remarked of her decline in her fighting skills, which only frustrated her. Most had no clue why, but those closest to her, her childhood friends, knew just why. It happened every year around this time. 

Tilting her head to the side, Ingrid glanced at the pile of letters on her desk. Just the thought of having more added on to it made her shiver, but she couldn't run away from it forever. This only started being a problem 4 years ago, when Glenn died. Of course, when they were engaged, Ingrid was a baby, she didn't have a say in it. Though, over the years, when she spent time with Glenn, she accepted her fate and learned to love him for the man he was. They grew extremely close, a few months before the Tragedy of Duscur, which only made it harder for Ingrid to move on. She didn't have a problem with getting married to another Noble, if it meant helping her territory. She did, however, have a problem with marrying a man she had never met before, much less heard of. She'd much rather serve as a knight for His Highness than ever settle down for something like that. 

Nothing to do, she just couldn't fall asleep. Ingrid sighed and slowly sat up on her bed. Her muscles were still sore from the extensive training she had been forcing herself through to make up for the lack of energy. Ingrid dressed back in her uniform and left her room. She quietly made her way to The Training Grounds. Grabbing a lance, she remembered that Dimitri is often still up at late hours to train himself and Sylvain sometimes comes by here for one reason or another. No matter, she didn't let something so small stop her from distracting herself. Aimlessly swinging around her lance, maybe hoping to let out some of her frustration, she thought of all those men endlessly throwing themselves at her. Her brothers were born without a Crest, so obviously the title of Heir fell back unto her. She may not be from the richest or most influential Noble House out there, but a Crest to pass down was worth a lot more.   
  
  
It's no use. Training only fuels those thoughts, so she carefully puts back that lance in it's place and leaves The Training Grounds. The empty halls of the Monastery at night are dark, lonely even. The only sound that can be heard is the sound of her boots clacking against the floor. The calm and silence allows her to think a bit more for a second, both Sylvain and Felix raised their concerns for her in their own, strange way. She pushed them both back, undeserving of that treatment, for once. But Dimitri? He didn't even approach her since. Why wouldn't he? They were the close friends, after all. She had always been there for him, so why isn't he there for her when she needs him the most? The void that Glenn left in Ingrid scratched up at the surface sometimes, but never for this long. So why won't Dimitri-  
  
  
Dimitri? Why does it matter so much now if he comes to her? He had been distant for years now and admittedly it did hurt her that he was so cold now. His eyes didn't quite have the same warmth as before, she couldn't even look him straight in the eyes anymore- it felt wrong. Something inside of him felt _cold_. It's no wonder he wouldn't bother as much anymore, but even when spending these past few months together, something felt strange. It wasn't like this when they first attended- it was fine then. They were just two friends, but Ingrid felt like something changed. From them constantly training and studying together, to her swearing her loyalty to Dimitri, to their battles alongside each other. Being near him felt _warm_ now, despite him being colder than she remembered him being. This kind of warmth.. she felt it before. Ingrid knew it, but it was so far back in her mind. Could she really forget that feeling?

The young ladyknight opened the door to her room and stepped inside. She was met with the sight of all those letters yet again and bit her lips. She turned her glance over to the book on her nightstand and took it, then stormed out of the room and walked around in the halls.   
  
" _Marriage this, marriage that._ ", she sighed and mumbled to herself.  
  
Resting against the wall of the halls, she held her book tightly in her arms as she let herself slide against the back of the wall, slowly falling in a sitting position, hanging her head low. Did she even have a choice in which future she would harness anymore? Everything seemed like it was decided for her, it was so unfair, but it was just how things were. Were she born Crestless like her 3 brothers, she would never be able to get her family out of their situation. Her father, though pushy, was kind to her. She had no right to complain- Count Galatea could have easily treated her the same way Margrave Gautier treated Sylvain.   
  
  
Admits all this and everything she was thinking off, she heard some sort of sound through the halls. Could it be a guard? She was allowed out at this hour, but sitting like this against a wall? Not a good look. Ingrid quickly stood back up on her feet and left for The Dining Hall. Though strange, the noise she heard before seemed to get farther away. It was most likely just a guard patrolling the halls, she thought. Putting her book down unto a table, she entered the kitchen and made herself a Chamomile along with a Sweet Bun that was prepared earlier that day. She sat down at the table and read through her book slowly, sipping on her tea and munching her bun. She wasn't particularly hungry, but this kind of thing helped her relax. Minutes passed, as did the pages of her book. The more she read, the more she got into it. So much so that she didn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching the area. A figure stood at the entrance of the dining area, holding a candle and looking at her. A few seconds passed by before they took another step, coming closer to Ingrid.   
  
  
"Ingrid?", they stopped in their tracks and looked at her with concern.   
  


The familiar voice brought Ingrid back and she looked up. Her eyes met with the individual in person, and she immediately closed her book.   
  
  
"Y-your Highness!", though unintentional, she sounded a lot more flustered than she had hoped to be.   
  
  
"Peace, my friend. I only came here because I thought I heard some noise. I was expecting some sort of rat, but never you. What brings you to be up so late?", Dimitri chuckled, his tone a bit too relaxed for her initial reaction.   
  
  
"Well, to be honest, I wasn't able to fall asleep. So I decided to come here to relax a bit.". Her expression changed, she was now more sincere and relaxed. She felt strangely at easy speaking with Dimitri alone like this.   
  
  
"Ah, well, if I'm being honest, I've had a hard time falling asleep myself.", Dimitri came closer to the table Ingrid was sitting at, facing her. "By the way, do you mind if I take a seat?"   
  
  
"No, of course not, Your Highness." Ingrid, moved her things to the side.   
  
  
"Thank you." Dimitri sat next to her, which came to her surprise and made her blush ever so slightly. "I've been meaning to ask."  
  
  
"Y-yes, Your Highness?", she cleared her throat, trying to keep her composure.   
  
  
"You don't seem well, as of late. Has anything been bothering you, Ingrid?", he turned to the side to look at her, giving her his entire attention.   
  
  
Ingrid took a deep breath, almost as if she was trying to over her the sigh of relief she was about to let go. After all her worries, he did care. Dimitri _wanted_ to know about her well-being, and for some reason, something inside of her warmed up. Her chest felt tight, and yet she didn't feel tense or stressed.  
  
  
"Truth be told, Your Highness, I haven't been able to sleep quite well- or as much as before.", Ingrid tilted her head down and bit her lip. She was starting to be a bit nervous now, what was he going to think?  
  
  
"Hm, I see. Any reason why? I certainly hope it's not Sylvain keeping you up again.", the Prince chuckled a bit, as if he was trying to lighten the mood.   
  
  
"No, not Sylvain this time.", Ingrid sighed and followed, "My father has been sending me more and more marriage proposal. Usually this doesn't get to me, but... well, I think you already know why it is right now specifically." Glenn- it's around this time that Glenn had to leave for Duscur- when Lord Rodrigue sent Ingrid back in Galatea territory, along with Felix, scared that they might be harmed. Has it really been 4 years since she last saw him?   
  
  
Dimitri nodded, confirming that he understood. He put his hand on her shoulder and their eyes met. The Prince's eyes were... warm. They didn't quite have that cold, deep stare as they usually did. Was he finally dropping his guard around her?  
  
  
"Your Highness, I kn-"  
  
  
"Dimitri. Please, just call me Dimitri when it's the two of us."  
  
  
Ingrid stared at him, speechless for a few seconds. Did he just ask her to refer to him by his first name? It's been years since she last did that, but somehow, a part of her always wished she could've just referred to him like she did all those years ago, when they were just children.   
  
  
"Dimitri, I know everything that's happened since that day has affected you a lot. I can tell just by the way you look at me, something changed inside of you. I want you to know that I'll always be there for you.", Ingrid brought about, somehow, a soft smile after those words left her mouth.   
  
  
"Thank you, Ingrid. I'm sorry if I've been somewhat distant for some time, but I promise, I am there for you as well.", he returned the soft smile, their eyes locking again.   
  
  
Why was his gaze so different suddenly? Why was she met with this, soft, warm and comforting look now? The more she thought of it, the faster her heart was beating. This feeling- she was starting to remember what it was. It's something that felt so right and well, but something she hadn't been allowed to have in years. But why? Why now and why with Dimitri? As much as she would never admit it, Ingrid couldn't deny that Dimitri was she was more than comfortable being around with, especially when looking in his eyes like this. Her face turned into a very light shade of red, as did Dimitri's, but she hadn't noticed. The Prince moved closer to her and slid his hand down her shoulder, leaning in slightly. Ingrid knew exactly what _that_ meant, she had experienced it before, so she leaned in slowly herself. Dimitri seemed surprised, almost as if he was expecting to be pushed back, but he kept leaning in himself. His other hand gently made it's way to her cheek and her hand made it's way to his chest. The tall blonde's hand caressed the shorter blonde's face and with his thumb, he lifted up her chin, gently. Ingrid hand laid itself on his torso- well, more like his armor, and their lips slowly met. Dimitri seemed a bit hesitant- she could tell, so Ingrid pressed hers against his, and he quickly did the same.   
  
  
Under the moonlight, shined by only a few candles, sitting face to face, sharing their first kiss, Dimitri and Ingrid seemed closer than ever before. Their kiss went on for minutes, it was somehow so passionate for a pair that had just realized they shared mutual feelings. Leaning against the wall, Sylvain and Felix hid to not be spotted from their sudden arrival. Felix rolled his eyes and left, while Sylvain winked at the unsuspecting Dimitri and followed his raven haired friend. They made sure to make absolutely no sound, just like when they came in.   
  
  
Their kiss eventually broke off, and Dimitri moved his body back, face flushed red, looking away. Seeing him so embarrassed and flustered was cute in a weird way, for Ingrid. He seemed to shy to say anything or to even look at her, so Ingrid took his hand in hers and looked at him with a warm smile.   
  
  
"I-In-Ingrid, I-I apologize, th-that was so sudden, I-"  
  
  
"Dimitri.."  
  
  
Upon hearing her say his name, he looked back at her and realized she was holding his hand. That was basically the confirmation he needed- she feels the same way. He cleared his throat and calmed down, regaining his composure.   
  
  
"I suppose I have no choice but to come clean now. Ingrid, I- I've had feelings for you for some time now, and I wasn't quite sure how to tell you. When I saw how upset you were these past few days, I knew I had to help somehow, but- well, this isn't quite what I had in mind, but I cannot say that I am complaining.", Dimitri held back her hand tightly.   
  
  
Ingrid nodded, and held his other hand with hers.   
  
  
"Strangely enough, I've been feeling the same way now. I'm not sure for how long, but I know my feelings for you are true."   
  
  
Their eyes met yet again and locked for minutes. Ingrid finally understood why Dimitri's gaze was so warm- it was love. Something Ingrid hadn't felt for someone who could return the feeling in such long time. Time passed by, until Ingrid finally yawned. She was getting tired, after all this time. Dimitri smiled and slowly got up.

  
"Well, I think someone needs to go to sleep after all."  
  
  
Ingrid nodded and got up as well, still holding his hands. She let go of one to grab her book, and together they left the Dining Hall holding hands. Nothing was quite official yet, but this time of day was the only time they could do something like this. It felt right, so, so right. Ingrid missed this feeling so much and Dimitri simply couldn't get enough. At the end of the hall, they stopped and looked at each other.   
  
  
"Please, don't take this the wrong way, but... would you like coming back to my room tonight? O-of course, nothing is going to happen! I only want to feel your tender caress some more, while we still can.", Dimitri was so nervous and anxious, he was scared that Ingrid would decline and say that he's moving way too fast.   
  
  
"I would love to."   
  
  
Dimitri's worries quickly went away as he smiled of joy. The pair then went back to Dimitri's room, walking the halls still holding hands. Taking off most of their uniform, only keeping the light clothing, they laid together, holding each other. And here they were, feeling their warm embraces. 

**Author's Note:**

> No, but seriously, I need more Ingrid/Dimitri content-


End file.
